In a long term evolution-advanced (LTE-A) system, coverage of a high data rate may be expanded, throughput of a cell edge may be improved and/or system throughput may be improved by using a coordinated multi-point transmission/reception (CoMP) technology. The so-called CoMP means that multiple transmission points (which may be understood as different cells) geographically separated from each other participate in transmitting data to or receiving data from one user equipment (UE) in coordination.
The CoMP may be classified into downlink CoMP and uplink CoMP. The downlink CoMP means that multiple cells directly or indirectly participate in sending downlink data to the same UE; and the uplink CoMP means that multiple cells receive uplink data from the same UE. The downlink CoMP is classified into joint processing and coordinated scheduling. A joint processing manner may further be classified into joint transmission and dynamic cell selection. The joint transmission means that multiple cells transmit data to one UE at the same time on a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH), so as to improve the quality of a signal received by the UE and/or eliminate interference from other UEs. The dynamic cell selection means that only one cell sends data to a UE at each time point, and the cell may be dynamically selected from a CoMP cooperating set. In a coordinated scheduling manner, only a serving cell performs scheduling and transmission on the UE, and mutual interference among different UEs is avoided through coordination of resources such as time, frequency, power and space among cells.